Leyendas de Oro
by SilverSaintFemale
Summary: Todos conocen la historia. Trece años antes de que los caballeros de Bronce cruzacen las Doce Casas, un golpe de estado dio lugar, todos ustedes los saben, peor, lo que desconocen son las acciones que llevaorn a Ares asumir el trono. Si quieres descubrir la verdad, entonces, has llegado al lugar indicado. Preparate para conocer la leyenda, empezando 2 años atras del incidente.


Leyendas de Oro

Capitulo 1: Bienvenido al Santuario.

Grecia, el lugar donde nacen los mitos y las leyendas. Si, nacen, porque aun en la actualidad, las antiguas historias, desconocidas para la gran mayoría de los ojos humanos, continúan desarrollándose. Hablo de la leyenda de los Caballeros, los protectores de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, quienes obtienen su descomunal poder gracias a su dominio del cosmos. Athena, quien juro proteger a la humanidad, construyó un Santuario en Athenas con el fin de preparar a sus 88 Caballeros para defender la Tierra del mal.

Sin embargo, Athena no es la única Diosa que tiene su propio ejército. De hecho, todos los Dioses lo tienen, y los utilizan para diferentes propósitos dependiendo de lo que deseen. Lamentablemente, esto incluye también la muerte y la desesperación en determinados casos, como Ares, quien convoca a sus Berserkers solo para sentir el placer de la Guerra que el mismo rige.

¿Cómo el Dios de la Guerra logra que las personas atenten contra su propio planeta? Siempre hay alguna razón que justifica la acción de cada quien, ya sea absurda o lógica, buena o mala. En esta historia, veremos cada movimiento de un gran juego de ajedrez que como saben, culmina con el dominio del mal por 13 años en la Tierra.

…..

Majestuoso desde hace milenios, el Santuario continuaba con su rutina diaria, aprendices, aprendizas, santos y amazonas se encontraban descansando bajo el sol matinal, justo después de entrenar durante varias horas, el Sol se encontraba ya en su punto máximo, nada parecía interrumpir la tranquilidad del día, bueno, nada excepto...

-Milooooooo! Eres un tramposo, te adelantasteeeeee!- Los santos y amazonas no pudieron evitar mirar con rabia al futuro santo de Leo, Aioria, quien con sus gritos había acabado con toda tranquilidad y majestuosidad que el día brindaba.

-Tramposo? Si como no. Lo que pasa es que estás enojado porque yo, el Gran Milo, soy más rápido que tu -y le saca la lengua.

-Grrrrrr, ya veras, cuando te alcance Milo- dice Aioria mientras hacia un puchero.

-Jajaja, ni lo sueñes gatito, en tus sueños podrías nunca alcanzarme, porque soy el mejor, porque soy muy pero muy... AUUUUUUCH!- esta vez, fue Milo quien llamo la atención de todos los presentes, solo que no saco miradas furiosas, mas bien, consiguió unas carcajadas enormes, todo porque el bichito estaba tan ocupado insultando a Aioria que no vio la pilastra que tenía justo adelante, por lo tanto, sea lo que fuese que Milo pretendía decir, se quedó incrustado junto con su orgullo.

- Jajaja, suerte para la próxima, bicho! Jajajaja- y así Aioria se le adelanto a Milo.

- Aioriaaaaaaaa! Eres un tramposo, te adelantasteeeeee!

….

Mientras, cerca, un bostezo se dejó escuchar, el dueño no era ni más ni menos que Aioros, aprendiz de Sagitario y hermano mayor de Aioria.

-A estas alturas del dia y todavia tienes sueño?- otra voz se dejo escuchar, se trataba del aprendiz de Geminis, bueno, uno de ellos, su nombre era Saga.

-Y que pensabas? Anoche tuve que quedarme despierto prácticamente toda la noche porque a mi hermanito adorado, ese angelito cachorro de león tuvo una pesadilla y no pude dormir- respondió algo sarcástico Aioros.

-Al menos tu queridiiiisimo "angelito" si está completamente despierto, casi ni se nota que durmió mal.

La mirada que Aioros le lanzo fue digna de una fotografía de comedia, mezclando un puchero con una cara de "asesino" y la banda de su frente que lo hacia parecer un ninja en serio daba mucha risa.

-Como se nota que jamás has tenido que cuidar a un hermanito menor y velar sus sueños, si el tuyo es tan terco que ni me lo imagino teniendo pesadillas.

- No te imaginas de lo que es capaz de soñar Kanon cuando tiene una pesadilla- ante la mirada de curiosidad de Aioros, Saga continuo- se la pasa soñando con el mar, que si un burro mitad pesado, que si un pescado maquillado, que si un cangrejo asesino- se detuvo al ver la cara de espanto de Aioros.

- Si, me imagino ya quienes son los 3 animalitos marinos con quien esta soñando ese clon tuyo, será una premonición? No me imagino a Ángelo asesinando a gente inocente.

Saga viro los ojos.

-Ay Aioros, aquí el único inocente eres tú, ese Ángelo tiene de angelito lo que a ti te falta de sentido común, osea, nada, y no pongas esa cara, que te ves hasta más idiota todavía!

Aioros iba a responder pero la repentina aparición de Aioria lo dejo con la boca abierta sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Ganeeeeeeeee! Ves, que si soy el mejor, bicho?- e inflo el pecho con orgullo felino.

-No hubieras ganado si no me hubiera roto la nariz con el muro.

-Hubiera ganado de todas formas, ja, el león siempre vence a la hormiga, mi hermano siempre me lo dice.

El último comentario hizo que tanto Saga como Milo miraran a Aioros con cara de reproche.

-Jejeje, verán, es que, uy, era solo un cuento Aioria- la carita de gato rogando que le puso su hermanito hizo que cambiase su dialogo en 2 segundos- pero claro que los leones siempre son los ganadores, las hormigas no se les comparan ni un poquito, jeje...- un golpe en la cabeza termino con su discurso, Saga le había golpeado intentando "acomodarle" el cerebro.

-Que mal educado lo tienes- le dijo Saga a Aioros por telepatía- luego dijo en voz alta- bueno chicos vámonos que ya es hora de comer y el viejo nos debe estar esperando con los demas.

-Quiero carne! – y los ojos de Aioria brillaron de solo pensarlo.

-Quiero camarones! – mientras que Milo tenía ya sus propios planes.

- No! Quiero carne.

-No! Serán camarones.

-VAMONOS YA!- y Saga silencio la discusión agarrándolos a ambos con ambos brazos.

…..

Como ya saben, para preparar a sus 88 guerreros, Athena creo el Santuario, ahora, nuestra historia se traslada hacia los Doce Templos ancestrales que se encuentra en camino hacia los Aposentos del Patriarca, el santo que dirige a los caballeros y consejero de la Diosa. Su nombre es Shion, antiguo Santo de Aries.

...

- PENSE QUE EL ABUELO NOS ESTARIA ESPERANDO AQUI! - Aioria no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante lo que tenía en frente - Pensé que sería el quien comería con nosotros y no el gruñón de Arles.

Arles, es la mano derecha de Shion, un Santo de Plata que sirve de consejero hacia el mismo (o niñero como lo catalogo Kanon), sin embargo a nadie le cae bien Arles, debido a que es más estricto que un maestro de colegio.

- Lamento desilusionarte Aioria - Con mucho sarcasmo, contesto el aludido - pero su ilustrísima se encuentra reunido con sus maestros, así que seré yo quien los acompañe en la cena, QUIERAN O NO!

- No es justo! Prefiero no comer que hacerlo contigo!- reprocho Milo.

- Me pregunto, que sera tan importante como para que Shion nos deje con semejante compañía?- esta vez fue Kanon el preguntón.

- Estas sordo o te haces, Kanon? Su ilustrísima se encuentra reunido con los caballeros Dorados, así que no podrá cenar con nosotros!

- Entonces, voy a esperar a que termine para comer- sentenció Aioria.

- Pues fíjate que no! Esta es una ocasión especial y TODOS tendrán que sentarse a comer juntos!

- Especial? Nada que tenga que ver contigo puede ser... - pero un sonido desconocido para Milo lo acallo.

- Ommmmmm...

...

Mientras tanto en la reunión dorada...

- Bien caballeros - empezó su discurso Shion- los he reunido aquí para tratar un asunto de gran importancia, como ya se deben haber dado cuenta, hoy ha llegado al Santuario el ultimo aprendiz de caballero dorado, hasta el momento, había decretado que el entrenamiento de los santos más pequeños empezara cuando todos estuviesen reunidos, asi podran entrenarse mutuamente con fuerzas equivalentes. Algunos de ustedes ya han empezado ha entrenar a sus aprendices, en el caso de Saga, Kanon y Aioros, según tengo entendido que ya casi están listos para convertirse en Santos Dorados, en el caso de Shura, Angelo y Afrodita, me imagino que ya deben haber dominado lo básico.

Todos los Santos asintieron.

- Su ilustrísima, si me permite hacer una pregunta?

- Que pasa Kaus?

- Usted bien sabe que dos de los pequeños deberán reclamar algún día las armaduras doradas de Aries y Leo, sin embargo, actualmente esos templos se encuentran sin guardián, que piensa hacer?

- Bien, has tocado un buen punto, Kaus, a Mu lo pienso entrenar yo mismo, como antiguo Santo de Aries aun puedo enseñarle algo al pequeño, en cuanto a Aioria, el también tiene que empezar a entrenar, así que, ya que Aioros es su hermano y ya casi ha completado su entrenamiento, he pensado que quizás no tengas algún problema en enseñarle hasta que Aioros reclame la armadura de Sagitario.

- No mi señor, no tengo ningún problema, pero, solo podría enseñarle al pequeño lo básico, sin embargo, como va a aprender las técnicas propias de Leo?

- Cuando Aioria domine lo básico para convertirse en Santo, hare que se comunique con la armadura de Leo y ella misma se encargara de mostrarle las técnicas propias de su constelación.

Kaus solo asintió.

- Bien, alguien mas tiene alguna otra duda?- Nadie reclamo- Bien, así que ha partir de ahora, Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo, Escorpio y Acuario podrán empezar con su entrenamiento, confío en que harán un buen trabajo. Siendo así, finalizo la reunión, Elnath de Tauro, Polux de Geminis, Asellus de Cancer, Zavijah de Virgo, Zuben de Escorpio, Kaus de Sagitario, Algiedi de Capricornio, Albadi de Acuario y Alrisha de Piscis pueden retirase.

...

-?

-?

-Ommmmm.

-?- Quien es este niño?- la pregunta salio de la boca de Milo- Y ¿por qué solo dice Ommm?

- ¿Y esa postura tan extraña que tiene?- Milo continuo.

- ¿Y por que mejor no se callan y deja que se presente?- Camus sentencio ganándose un par de miradas de reproche.

- Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-?

- Pues, supongo que se llamara Om, es lo unico que dice – aun confundido, Milo expreso en voz alta lo que la mayoría pensaba.

- Que niño mas raro, no me gustan los raros- Ángelo opino esta vez.

- Aunque es lindo, mira ese cabello rubio tan bien cuidado.

- Y tu eres mas raro todavía Afrodita, no sé cómo te aguanto- declaro Ángelo.

- Aioros, Saga, quien es este niño?- sin poder contener su curiosidad más tiempo, Shura preguntó.

- Es un nuevo aprendiz de Santo, como ustedes.

- Ohhhhh, y como se llama?- preguntaron al unísono Aioria y Milo.

- No que se llamaba Om?- el pequeño gigante se unió a la plática.

- No es que se llame Om, es que esta meditando, a veces yo también lo hago, Shion dice que es bueno para la mente- aseguro Mu.

- Ommmmmmmm.

- Bueno, es que piensa pasarse el día medi... medi...

- Meditando, Milo.

- Ya lo sabia Camus- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua, Camus solo atino a virar los ojos.

- Ya termine de hablar con Buda - ahora si estoy listo para comer- la súbita interrupción del niño nuevo les saco un respingo a los presentes.

- Buda? Que es, comida? - el inocente de Aldebarán pregunto sacándole una carcajada a los mayores.

- Jajaja, bueno, chicos, vamos a ir a comer ya, que nadie quisiera hacer enojar a Arles- dicho esto, Aioros empezó a caminar hacia el comedor seguido de la comitiva.

- Cual es tu nombre? - la pregunta salió del pequeño Mu.

- Shaka.

- Y de donde eres? - Milo continuo con el interrogatorio.

- De la India.

- Woooooow. pero no llevas taparrabos, mi hermano me dice que los indios los usan.

- Juajuajua, que sea de la India no quiere decir que sea un indio pedazo de gato- Kanon y su "indiscreción" hicieron que todos lo miraran feo.

- Tengo hambre.

- Todos tenemos hambre Alde- Saga fue quien hablo esta vez.

- Espero que Shion nos halla ordenado carne, mucha carne.

- De eso nada Aioria, seguramente habrán sido camarones.

.- No Milo, será carne.

- Camarones!

- Carne!

- Camarones!

...

- VEGETALES?!

- Asi es pequeños, en honor a la llegada de Shaka, les hemos preparado unos vegetales, ya que el es vegetariano- comento Shion, quien ya se encontraba en el comedor.

Diferentes reacciones estallaron entre los aprendices. Mu, Shaka , Shura y Afrodita se alegraron, Aldebaran se sintió desilusionado, Kanon y Ángelo sacaron la lengua con rabia, Camus y Saga no hicieron nada, Aioros se desgano y por ultimo Milo y Aioria se cruzaron de brazos molestos.

- SOY UN LEON! NO UNA CABRAAAAA!- el comentario de Aioria le saco una risa a Aioros y una mirada asesina por parte de Shura.

- Los vegetales son saludables y ayudan a crecer fuerte.

- No finjas Camus, que a ti tampoco te gustan- Milo contraataco.

- Al menos no soy un llorón como cierto bicho que conozco.

- Ya vale chicos, discutir es malo cuando uno está comiendo, la hora de comer es sagrada según las enseñanzas de buda, y cada alimento debe agradecerse porque simboliza otro día en el mundo terrenal.

-Shaka, deberias relajarte un poco, Milo y yo nos encargaremos de enseñarte nuestras costumbres – Aioria estaba dispuesto a o que sea por no comer vegetales.

- No, por favor, no lo corrompan, ya bastante tenemos con ustedes dos- Kanon expresó su opinión ganándose otro par de miradas asesinas.

- Ejem- Shion interrumpió - Antes de comer, debo informarles algo, ahora que Shaka ya está aquí, significa que todos los aprendices se encuentran presente, así que a partir de mañana empezaran a entrenar con sus maestros, pequeños.

- GENIAAAAAAAL! AL FIN VOY A PODER DEMOSTRAR QUIEN ES EL REY! - Obviamente, este fue Aioria- ?- pero, no tengo maestro.

Increíblemente, casi todos lograron contener la risa que les causo el pequeño león.

- No te preocupes Aioria, como tu hermano ya casi termina su entrenamiento, le pedí a Kaus que se ocupara de enseñarte lo básico, tu hermano también te puede ayudar, y en cuanto a ti, Mu, te entrenare personalmente. Bueno, dicho esto, ya pueden empezar a comer.


End file.
